<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sweet but maybe too sweet by theicecreamshop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967343">sweet but maybe too sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicecreamshop/pseuds/theicecreamshop'>theicecreamshop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, fluff but not entirely</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theicecreamshop/pseuds/theicecreamshop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Miyeon didn't quite care about the regrettable consequences that her sober self had encountered when it came to love. Drunk Miyeon didn't actually have a care in the world at all.</p><p>Or so she thought</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Throughout her entire life, Miyeon had always fallen in love easily. Not only that, but she also always fell in love deeply, and she surprised herself sometimes with her own intensity. But ironically, she could never make it last. Somehow, she never failed to fall out of love at the same inexplicably rapid rate with which she fell in love. And it happened so often to her that she knew exactly what to expect every time.</p><p>Sometimes she would lie awake at night, gazing softly at the sleeping face of whichever lover she was with at the moment in her bed, and just feel very, very unfortunate. Somewhat lonely, maybe, but what weighed on her more heavily was the guilt. For she always hurt people without meaning to, and she hated the gods for making her this way, but she really truly couldn't help it. She would whisper a barely audible apology, pull herself out of the sickeningly sweet embrace, and slip out of the bed, out of the apartment, into the bitter-cold darkness of the night. She figured it was the best she could do, tear herself away before things got any deeper. After all, seeing others hurt because of her caused her pain too.</p><p>At some point, Miyeon told herself she would rather just be alone forever than endure this inevitable cycle even one more time. She did her best to keep herself from falling for anyone, and managed to stay out of trouble for so long that she almost forgot about her past woes.</p><p>That is, until one unfortunately drunken night. Drunk Miyeon didn't quite care about the regrettable consequences that her sober self had encountered when it came to love. Drunk Miyeon didn't actually have a care in the world at all, which is how she found herself stumbling unsteadily into some stranger's apartment. Said stranger was looking at her with the most innocent and adoring gaze ever and Miyeon immediately felt her heart squeeze.</p><p>Miyeon's memory of the night was blurry and incoherent. Something about loud music and loud people and evidently way too much whiskey. She was vaguely aware that her companion's name was Minnie. Minnie like the mouse, Mickey's girlfriend Minnie, Minnie, cute, she babbled to herself nonsensically.</p><p>"What?" Minnie giggled drunkenly and stared at her inquisitively as she tried to close her apartment door.</p><p>Miyeon was too drunk to do anything other than giggle along dumbly, not quite comprehending the question fully.</p><p>"I said", she half-slurred, "cute"</p><p>"Me??"</p><p>Miyeon hadn't meant anything by it, but Minnie's eyes widened and her whole face seemed to light up. The dim lights of the apartment hallway highlighted her soft, brown hair and delicate features. And even though she was quite thoroughly intoxicated, Miyeon very clearly felt her heart melt a bit. So cute, she thought to herself blankly. She leaned over to help Minnie, who was still struggling with the task of shutting her apartment door, and effectively trapped the other girl against the door in the process.</p><p>It had been purely unintentional, but both girls suddenly became aware of their very close proximity. Minnie had reflexively backed up further against the door, mouth slightly open in surprise. They stared at each other for a second that felt very long. Miyeon's eyes moved first, flickering down to Minnie's mouth, a small movement that did not go unnoticed by the taller girl.</p><p>This is what drunk people do, Miyeon thought to herself as she started to close her eyes.</p><p>She leaned in.</p><p>Minnie's perfume smelled sweet. Way too sweet. Somehow, Miyeon felt herself sober up considerably right in that moment. No, no, not this again. She pulled herself back, and the other girl's eyes flew open at the unexpectedly lost contact.</p><p>"J-Just kidding!" Miyeon stammered weakly, attempting a nervous laugh, very flustered at this ridiculous predicament she had gotten herself into. She noticed a moment of confusion flash through the other girl's eyes, and her poor drunken brain raced to find some explanation to offer to Minnie. What are people even supposed to say in situations like these?</p><p>(Un)fortunately for her, Minnie wasn't interested in listening. The taller girl grabbed the front of her shirt and before Miyeon could realize what was going on, she felt herself being pulled in. She barely managed a small gasp of surprise before it got cut off by a warm mouth against hers.</p><p>Minnie was so soft, so warm, and Miyeon knew it was game over as she felt her body reacting on its own, moving against the other girl's lips. All her senses were completely overwhelmed by the sweet-smelling girl, and she felt the final remnants of her rationality slip away. It had been so, so long since she'd let herself kiss someone like this, and she couldn't stop. Her hand reached up and found its way into Minnie's dark brown hair, caressing the back of her neck. She felt the taller girl release the front of her shirt and slide her hand down to pull Miyeon in by the waist. She pushed Minnie even harder against the door, pressing their bodies together as closely as possible.</p><p>Minnie pulled away first, chest heaving from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes fluttered open and Miyeon saw in them an expression so soft and adoring that she wished she could turn the lights off right there and then. Not wanting to look at Minnie's innocent, almost <em>loving</em> expression for a moment longer, she angled her head into the crook of the taller girl's neck instead, kissing her a bit more urgently than she'd meant to. As her lips pressed hard against a sensitive spot, she felt Minnie shiver slightly beneath her. Her hot breath spilled over the other girl's neck, and she allowed herself to gently bite the brown-haired girl's earlobe. Minnie whimpered in response, barely audible, but enough to encourage Miyeon to kiss her harder, hard enough to leave marks. The other girl's fingers were interlocked in Miyeon's hair, hugging her head closer, and Miyeon felt a gentle warmth deep in her chest that felt a little more intoxicating than what alcohol was supposed to be capable of. She stopped for a moment to look at the darkening marks on the smooth patch of skin below Minnie's ear, and found herself leaning in again to press a slightly gentler kiss to the other girl's neck, trying to soothe the bruises with her tongue. Minnie whined softly, and she thought she felt the taller girl relax in her arms a bit. Minnie pushed her back slightly to kiss her again, and Miyeon kissed her back fervently. Minnie's tongue brushed softly against her lower lip, and Miyeon angled her head to the side to deepen their kiss, letting the other girl in.</p><p>"Bedroom", Minnie muttered against her lips.</p><p>Miyeon hummed in response.</p><p>-</p><p>But once she fell onto her bed, the brown-haired girl seemed to be falling asleep rapidly, looking too drunk and tired to stay conscious much longer. It was such an endearing sight that Miyeon couldn't help but smile as the other girl struggled to keep her eyes open.</p><p>"It's okay, Minnie, we don't have to," she murmured, gently playing with the other girl's hair.</p><p>"Mm"</p><p>She looked over at the clock. 2:24am, she'd definitely need to call a cab at this hour. </p><p>"Okay, um, I guess this is goodnight then. This was...nice? I'm glad I ran into you tonight, Minnie," she babbled quietly, mostly to herself, as the other girl looked like she was already wiped out.</p><p>Miyeon tucked the back of the blanket closer to Minnie's body, took one last look at the peacefully sleeping girl, and slowly began to sit up, trying to make as little noise as possible. But a hand latched onto her wrist.</p><p>"Where are you going?" Minnie mumbled into her blanket.</p><p>Miyeon smiled. Minnie really looked almost like a child like this.</p><p>"It's almost two-thirty am, you know, I gotta go ho-"</p><p>"Stay here"</p><p>What?</p><p>Minnie was more awake now, those same innocent, pleading eyes meeting Miyeon's hesitant, apprehensive ones. Lifting a corner of her blanket, she patted the spot next to her with her other hand.</p><p>"Don't go. It's warm here. You'll like it." Minnie's smile crinkled her eyes into crescents for a moment, before attempting to stifle a yawn.</p><p>Every voice in Miyeon's head screaming at her to not give in paled in comparison to Minnie. Minnie was too pure, too cute. She decided to blame it on the alcohol. It's okay, she told herself, I'm just drunk. This is what drunk people do. She repeated that to herself in her head as she finally allowed herself to sink into Minnie's arms. As if reading her mind, Minnie assured her quietly:</p><p>"It's okay, you don't have to fall in love with me or anything. You just kinda looked like you needed this."</p><p>Minnie pressed closer to her, and nestled her head into Miyeon's chest.</p><p>"I do too, a bit," Minnie confessed softly into the fabric of Miyeon's shirt.</p><p>Miyeon's hand absentmindedly returned to Minnie's hair, running the soft brown strands between her fingers. Minnie sighed contentedly. Miyeon waited until the other girl's breathing evened out before pulling back and studying Minnie's face for a minute. It was like this every time. She could stay, continue to fall in love with the girl in her arms, only to inevitably destroy everything in the end. Or she could leave now, and kill her feelings before they could truly hurt something as pure and innocent as Minnie.</p><p>As she let her thoughts wander in the silence of the night, Minnie shifted beside her, snuggling closer still. Without thinking, Miyeon pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, surprising herself. She thanked the gods that other girl was fast asleep. But as she stared at her face to make sure, she swore she saw the tiniest hint of a smile on Minnie's peaceful, sleeping face. In that moment, she caught herself thinking that she might let the world burn, if it was to protect this precious being in her arms.</p><p>So dramatic, Miyeon, she scolded herself inside her head.</p><p>A faint light from the first sunrays made its way through Minnie's windows. Miyeon couldn't blame the alcohol anymore. But her eyelids were too heavy and she felt herself beginning to give out under the weight of her exhaustion. Her shoulder felt sore from where Minnie's head had been resting against it for the past few hours, but she didn't try to move away from the still-sleeping girl. Breathing in the scent of the other girl's hair, she noticed for the hundredth time that night how sweet Minnie smelled. As she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness, she vaguely wondered how long it would be before it became unbearable.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minnie was first to wake up. She'd slept as lightly as she could, surfacing into consciousness every so often to make sure the warm weight of her companion hadn't disappeared from beside her. And now that it was morning, she felt an acute sense of relief that Miyeon was still there in her bed, fast asleep. </p><p>When she'd brought the pretty stranger home last night, she didn't think she'd be able to keep her for the night. She looked like someone who wouldn't spend the night. Yet of the endless sea of faces in the crowd, her intuition had drawn her to Miyeon, and to the slightly lonely expression that was ever-present on her face. Minnie thought it seemed like she was stuck in a perpetual sigh, even when she was smiling and laughing. It both bothered and intrigued Minnie at the same time, and with the pounding pulse of the loudspeakers that beat its way into her very soul, she'd found her fascination with the pretty stranger morphing into a strange infatuation.</p><p>But now, with half her face buried in Minnie's pillow, breathing gently and evenly, none of last night's heaviness was there. In the early morning light, Miyeon's sleeping face looked perfectly content. She almost looked like a whole other person. </p><p>Minnie wasn't sure what to do. Part of her worried that the pretty stranger wake up and be annoyed at her for wasting her time and turning their supposed one-night stand into a sleepover. But another part of her believed that Miyeon would have definitely left before morning if they had had sex. She wasn't sure why, Miyeon just seemed like the type.</p><p>Minnie had been the one to pull her into the bedroom and drag her into the bed. But just as she had started to slip her hand towards the waistband of Miyeon's jean shorts, the thought had suddenly occurred to her. This pretty stranger was too interesting to waste on one night of sex; she wanted to keep her a bit longer. So she brought her hand back and kissed the corner of Miyeon's mouth instead, a little too gently to have been drunk, and definitely too gently for a stranger. Then she'd fallen back onto her bed, feigning a drunken sleepiness. And she had silently willed the pretty stranger to stay.</p><p>"It's okay, Minnie, we don't have to," she'd heard Miyeon whisper, voice soft and soothing.</p><p>She's sweet, she'd thought to herself as she'd felt the other girl tuck the blanket up to her neck. </p><p>Please stay please stay please stay, Minnie had repeated silently in her head, not daring to open her eyes.</p><p>But she'd felt the weight slowly lifting off the side of her bed. Miyeon was trying to leave. So Minnie had panicked and reached out for the other girl's hand.</p><p>And then she'd begged her to stay. As pathetically as she could manage. And almost to her disbelief, Miyeon really had stayed. She'd crawled under the covers and held Minnie, stroked her hair, and stayed the whole night. Stared at her face and sighed, quiet breaths tickling her hair, for hours and hours. And Minnie had pretended to be unconscious, wishing the night would last forever. </p><p>But now, it was morning and there was no alcohol left in their blood. Just the softness of the bed and the cold brightness of a new day. Minnie hated it.</p><p>She turned her head and took a good, long look at Miyeon's face. She was definitely asleep. She wasn't sure why she did what she did next but really, she'd already done a lot of things in the past eight hours that she couldn't properly explain. She nuzzled her head into Miyeon's chest and wrapped her arms tightly around the other girl's delicate frame, not remotely resembling complete strangers who were just waking up from having spent a drunken night together. She felt the other girl stir and make a small, mumbled noise. </p><p>"You're awake," Minnie stated quietly.</p><p>And she was. Miyeon yawned and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Minnie kept her face pressed tightly against Miyeon's front, slightly afraid to look at her just yet, not sure how she was going to react. </p><p>"It's almost seven am," Minnie informed the other girl matter-of-factly, as though they had woken up together like this every morning of their lives.</p><p>"Why are we awake at almost seven am?" Miyeon groaned, evidently unfazed. Or maybe it was just too early for her to comprehend the situation. Minnie waited a second for her to react. Maybe she'd push her away and awkwardly start looking for her things, presumably still on the floor at the apartment door where she had abandoned them the night before. But nothing happened, and she wondered if Miyeon was falling asleep again already. She wasn't sure.</p><p>"I want to go to Ikea," Minnie announced into Miyeon's shirt.</p><p>"Okay," Miyeon simply said, face half-hidden in Minnie's hair, still not even trying to escape from the arms wrapped tightly around her. </p><p>Minnie finally looked up. Miyeon hadn't fallen asleep yet, but she didn't look quite fully awake either, and Minnie couldn't help but stare. </p><p>"You're even prettier when I'm sober," Minnie told her unabashedly.</p><p>Miyeon laughed softly at that, and Minnie noticed that it finally reached her eyes a little. It wasn't a lie, she really did look prettier right now, half-asleep in the morning light, without whatever sadness that had been with her the night before. Minnie smiled back at her, eyes turning into little crescents. </p><p>Then she unwrapped her arms from around Miyeon and sat up.</p><p>"Ikea?" Minnie asked again, as innocently as she could. Then, worried the other girl might finally come to her senses and leave her, Minnie quickly got out of the bed before Miyeon could say anything. She headed to the washroom to brush her teeth and find an extra toothbrush for the other girl.</p><p>Minnie had been waiting and brushing her teeth for more than fifteen minutes by the time Miyeon finally padded into the washroom. Everything about the whole situation felt so strange that for a second Miyeon thought it might have been a dream. She opened her mouth to say something but Minnie noticed and hurriedly cut her off:</p><p>"I got you two, so you can pick," She pointed proudly at the two toothbrushes next to the sink, brand new in their packaging.</p><p>Miyeon closed her mouth, swallowing whatever it was that she had been planning to say. Minnie let out a silent breath that she'd been holding as she watched Miyeon actually scrutinize the two toothbrushes and reach out to pick one. </p><p>--</p><p>"Do you ask all your one-night stands to go to Ikea the morning after?" Miyeon said to her once they were in the car.</p><p>Minnie laughed and looked over at the girl sitting next to her.</p><p>"No, just you," she replied, "do you call all your sleepovers one-night stands?"</p><p>Miyeon's eyes widened slightly.</p><p>"No, but we... I thought, since, you know...ah, idontknownevermind," a dark pink grew on her cheeks and she tried to let her hair hide her face. </p><p>Minnie giggled, surprised at how easily Miyeon got flustered. </p><p>"I didn't think you'd actually come with me," Minnie said after a few minutes.</p><p>"Me neither," Miyeon admitted, "but I like Ikea."</p><p>Minnie turned to look at her, excitement written all over her face.</p><p>"Me too!" Eyes returning to the road, she continued, "Probably one of my favourite places ever." </p><p>Miyeon found her enthusiasm endearing, and she couldn't help herself from smiling in response to the infectious grin on Minnie's face.</p><p>"What were you gonna buy today that required waking up at seven am?"</p><p>"Nothing," Minnie giggled again, "I just love Ikea, even at seven am."</p><p>Miyeon stared at her for a second, then laughed too. What in the world. She didn't really want to, but she still forced herself to say her next words:</p><p>"But why did you - uh, why bring me with you? We...we just-I don't know, this isn't weird to you?" Miyeon had been trying to ignore the strangeness of the whole situation, but felt like she needed to address it at some point. Here she was, still in yesterday night's clothes, sitting in the car of a stranger who she'd just made out with the night before. And they were going on a spontaneous early morning field trip to Ikea, of all places. Most absurdly, Minnie somehow looked completely unbothered, like all of this was completely normal for her.</p><p>"What, why not? You don't want to?" Minnie stared at her with an expression that looked wholly devastated.</p><p>"No no, that's not what I meant!" Miyeon felt like she'd hurt the other's feelings somehow and quickly tried to backtrack, "it's just-"</p><p>"Don't worry, it doesn't have to be a date or anything. It's just Ikea," Minnie smiled at her brightly, and suddenly Miyeon didn't really care about how weird the situation was. Surely she wasn't catching any feelings for the other girl; Minnie was just cute. And she was right, it was just Ikea. Who wouldn't want to go to Ikea with someone like Minnie?</p><p>But as they finally got back in the car after somehow spending an entire day outside, Miyeon found herself feeling a strange warmth in her chest as Minnie sleepily asked her if they could take a five-minute nap before driving back. Which is how Miyeon offered to drive instead, and let the other girl rest in the passenger seat. Somewhere on the way, Miyeon heard herself agreeing to go with Minnie to the same club again that very night. Deep down inside, she knew something was not right. She was developing some very real affection for the other girl, stupid as she felt about it. Minnie was very, very strange, and there were too many unanswered questions that Miyeon had about her. And really, it hadn't even been 24 hours since they'd met. But all the same, her heart couldn't help but grow fond of just how precious she found the other girl to be. </p><p>--</p><p>Later that night when Miyeon approached Minnie's apartment for the second time in her life, she found her waiting patiently, curled up on a couch in the lobby of the building playing some game on her phone. She started to stutter out an apology for being late, some slightly ornamented excuse about the subway being late. But Minnie didn't really look like she minded; she didn't even look like she listening at all. She was just smiling at Miyeon as if she was the very incarnation of the sun itself. Miyeon felt her face begin to grow warm and the words start to dissipate in her throat. She trailed off dumbly and looked away, unconsciously smiling at the floor nervously. </p><p>Minnie seemed to snap out of it suddenly and launched herself towards Miyeon, latching on to her arm.</p><p>"It's okay," she laughed, the sound a little like music to Miyeon's ears, "let's go."</p><p>"O-okay, let's go," Miyeon repeated.</p><p>She reminded herself that they were just going to the club. Just girl-space-friends meeting up to hit the club together. This was not a date, not a date at all, absolutely nothing of the sort. They were going to get wasted, maybe make out with other people, and probably never see each other again. Hell, Minnie was probably going to bring home a new stranger tonight. That's what the club was for, and for god's sake, that was how they'd met in the first place.</p><p>With Minnie right next to her now, Miyeon caught a whiff of the now-familiar scent of her freshly-sprayed perfume. She found herself leaning in to smell Minnie's neck, where she presumed the fragrance was most concentrated.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Minnie giggled, surprised at the other girl's sudden closeness. They'd kept a safe, platonic distance between themselves since they'd left Minnie's bed in the morning.</p><p>"Nothing," Miyeon said without thinking, "you smell nice."</p><p>Minnie blushed prettily, chirping some happy response, but Miyeon wasn't really paying attention. She vaguely remembered thinking Minnie's perfume had smelled way too sweet at some point, but now, she realized she couldn't think of a more attractive scent in the entire world.</p><p>Shit, she thought to herself silently, I might be screwed.</p><p>--</p><p>Miyeon decided the best way to deal with her new Minnie problem would be to drown it in alcohol. She thanked the inventors of fermentation for their creation of her new best friend, one she could blame anything and everything on. After debating with herself for the entire 20 minutes that it took for the two girls to reach the club, Miyeon reached the conclusion that her golden strategy for the night would be to get drunk as fast as possible.</p><p>And that she absolutely did. Less than thirty minutes in, she was absolutely trashed, an incoherent and giggling mess. She was half-dancing, half-pressing against some guy she'd met five minutes ago when she felt a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Miyeon, what the hell!" It was Minnie, half-yelling at her over the deafening music, "you disappeared!"</p><p>"Minnie!" She gleefully yelled back, immediately abandoning her new male friend and practically leaping over to wrap the other girl in a hug that nearly toppled her over.</p><p>"Why are you so drunk already?" Minnie whined at her, though simultaneously hugging her back.</p><p>"Why aren't you drunk yet?" Miyeon shot back, studying Minnie's slightly frowning face a bit more carefully, and then:</p><p>"What, don't tell me-" Miyeon smirked, "are you jealous, Minnie?" </p><p>She glanced back at the guy she had just tossed aside. He was still staring at them, confused expression quickly fading and turning into something else. He started making his way towards them, probably thinking he could get lucky with a two-in-one deal.</p><p>Minnie didn't respond to Miyeon's drunken remark, and instead started dragging the other girl with her, away from the approaching man. Miyeon let herself get pulled along, arms still loosely encircled around the other girl. But even after they'd lost the guy, Minnie didn't stop, heading straight for the door.</p><p>"Trying to take me home with you again?" Miyeon slurred at her teasingly as they exited the club with its thundering loudspeakers and breathed in the fresh, cold air of the night.</p><p>"Yes," Minnie said, "I'm jealous."</p><p>Miyeon laughed for real this time. She felt stupidly giddy and extremely accomplished.</p><p>"What?" Minnie asked indignantly, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips in spite of herself, "am I not allowed to be?" </p><p>Miyeon reached up and cupped her cheeks with both hands. Minnie's eyes widened slightly and she looked like she was about to say something, but Miyeon was too drunk to notice.</p><p>"You're so cute, Minnie, you're gonna kill me," she said with a bluntness that she had to credit to the vodka.</p><p>Minnie made a noise that was almost a squeak, blushing furiously. </p><p>"Then-" she started, fumbling with her words and eventually letting the welcome quiet of the cool evening air take over. Without the blaring music and sweaty bodies of the club, the atmosphere that comfortably enveloped the two girls felt almost intimate. Minnie's gaze settled on Miyeon's mouth, and the shorter girl smiled, closing her eyes expectantly. </p><p>But Minnie's mouth barely even ghosted over her lips, stopping next to her ear instead, nearly touching but just short of kissing her.</p><p>"Just kidding," she whispered, and then pulled away, laughing hysterically. </p><p>Miyeon stared at her, completely dumbfounded and blinking rapidly. She stood there for a minute, watching as Minnie, still giggling, made her way back towards the club entrance, flashing a cute smile at the bouncer and then disappearing completely from view as the door shut behind her.</p><p>What the fuck? Miyeon felt herself experiencing a new and foreign range of emotions, none of which concerned staying out of love or trying to not fall for Minnie. She wasn't sure what had happened to the Miyeon of 24 hours ago, but that rationality sure as hell wasn't with her as she walked straight back into the club after Minnie.</p><p>She found the other girl at the bar, saying something to the bartender. Her eyes were smiling, the way they always did whenever the girl laughed, and for the first time ever, the sight pissed Miyeon off immensely. The bartender handed a drink to Minnie and smiled back at her. The sound of Minnie's breathy giggle as she thanked him in a voice that was at least half an octave higher than usual was the last straw for Miyeon. She walked over and snatched the glass of whatever it was away from where it had just been set down in front of Minnie, downing its contents in one gulp, regretting it somewhat as the vile liquid burned her throat harshly. </p><p>The bartender gawked at her, visibly shocked and very unsure about what he was supposed to do. But Minnie just laughed, watching as she coughed and tried to recover from the burn of the alcohol. That pissed Miyeon off too, and she glared at both of them indignantly. The bartender cleared his throat and opened his mouth, but Miyeon couldn't care less about what he was going to say; she had something else to deal with first.</p><p>Miyeon turned to the other girl and grabbed her face without any hesitation, roughly crashing their lips together. Somewhat to her surprise, she felt Minnie kiss her back.   </p><p>"Whoa, what the-" Miyeon heard the bartender stutter.</p><p>She broke away from Minnie briefly to look at him: "Piss off," she spat out, not bothering to wait for a response before turning back to the other girl, not quite done with her just yet. </p><p>But something in Minnie's expression stopped Miyeon. She looked almost thoughtful, the smile from earlier having not entirely left her face. Miyeon's head was swimming, unable to really focus on anything, but she idly noted to herself that, in that moment, Minnie looked ever so slightly less innocent than she'd remembered. For a second, she wondered how old the other girl was, where her family was, what kind of life she had lived up till now. How had she spent an entire day together with the other girl and still not learned a thing about her? She reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Minnie's ear absentmindedly. The music was still loud, but Miyeon felt like it wasn't all that annoying anymore.</p><p>"Miyeon", Minnie was close enough that she didn't have to yell to be heard.</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"I wanna go home."</p><p>"Oh"</p><p>And there it was again. Minnie's adorably innocent eyes gazed into Miyeon's, reaching deep into her heart and threatening to wring out every ounce of feeling in Miyeon. Sometimes she wondered if Minnie knew what she was capable of, or even if she did it on purpose. Unfortunately, Miyeon couldn't help but feel an odd sense of responsibility for the other girl, as if she alone could protect her, else the world would ruin her. If she had been sober, she might've managed to shake that idea away. But now, every sense filled by Minnie's sweet and intoxicating scent, her brain didn't feel like thinking about anything else. Not when the other girl was right in front of her, staring at her like she was the entire world. </p><p>"Miyeon," Minnie repeated. </p><p>Even her voice was cute.</p><p>"Yeah"</p><p>"Come with me, okay?"</p><p>And as Miyeon followed Minnie out of the club for the second night in a row, she thought to herself that even if she lived through ten more lifetimes of unfortunate love stories, she would never be able to say no to someone like Minnie.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Looking back now, I think you could actually read all of this as fluff, really. But I'd also had a slightly more complicated concept of both Minnie and Miyeon in mind, and I think it'll get more clear as it goes (especially because I haven't written a lot from Minnie's perspective) For me, both their characters in this story are quite problematic and somewhat troubled, not in the exact same way, but I think there's actually some inkling of similarity between the two.</p><p>please leave behind any comments/criticism if you want! this is my first fic ever, and I'm not really sure what I'm doing !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it's not like explicit explicit smut but there's some not very PG13 stuff ahead</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They never ended up going to Minnie's house that night. </p><p>"I'm so hungry," Miyeon announced the second they left the club, "I wanna eat ramen."</p><p>Minnie seemed to light up at the idea of food, completely forgetting that she'd just asked to go home. She held out an arm to steady Miyeon, who was still wobbling around drunkenly. Then she thought for a second:</p><p>"Let's go to my favourite convenience store then," she offered, "it's like five minutes away, even if you walk drunk."</p><p>Miyeon looked at her, brow furrowed slightly.</p><p>"You have a favourite convenience store?"</p><p>"Yeah! I go there all the time after leaving here. Come on, you'll love it too."</p><p>There was really nothing special about said convenience store. Miyeon even commented to Minnie that it was literally like every other convenience store ever: "This is it? This is your favourite convenience store?" and Minnie feigned the most hurt and offended expression, making the other girl laugh. </p><p>But in reality, Miyeon loved it too, and for no good reason really. She kind of loved everything that night after they left the club. Still on her drunken high, Miyeon let Minnie take her wherever. The other girl seemed to have a lot of "favourite" places that happened to be open in the a.m. hours. </p><p>There was a special kind of wildness about the city at night that Miyeon seemed to have never discovered before. She wondered how often Minnie did this, if she took other people to her favourite convenience store too. </p><p>It was some absolutely godforsaken hour by the time they approached some fast-food store, one that Minnie had promised to buy them ice cream at. As she followed the other girl into the run-down, greasy-smelling burger place, she couldn't help but think it kind of felt like they were dating. Kind of like stupid honeymoon-phase girlfriends or something. Miyeon absentmindedly thought it was a nice illusion to entertain, just for the night, of course.</p><p>"You tired?" Minnie asked her as she handed her a vanilla cone.</p><p>"Not really," Miyeon said, voice betraying her a little, weary from having been awake for so long. It didn't go unnoticed by Minnie, who gazed at her with concern emanating from her eyes. Miyeon didn't try to avoid looking back into them this time. She wondered what kind of people Minnie had dated in the past.</p><p>As they made their way through the empty parking lot, Miyeon's foot kicked onto a raised curb, and she flailed forward for one precarious moment before regaining her balance. Her ice cream, however, did not survive the struggle, and landed with a comically resounding splat on the pavement. </p><p>"Noooooo!" Miyeon cried, squatting down next to the fallen cone to properly mourn its demise.</p><p>Minnie just laughed, the sound filling the cold, quiet air of the late night. </p><p>"You idiot," she giggled, pulling Miyeon up, "here." She extended her own ice cream, offering it to the shorter girl, "you can have some of mine."</p><p>Miyeon looked at her, then at the ice cream in her hand, and moved her head forward to bite a massive chunk out of Minnie's cone.</p><p>"I said <em>some</em>, Miyeon!" Minnie pulled her hand back, laughing and staring at her ice cream (or what was left of it) with an exaggeratedly incredulous expression. </p><p>"Ahhh fuck! my brain!" Miyeon groaned, clutching her head with one hand while swatting at the Minnie with the other, trying to swipe the satisfied grin off her face.</p><p>After a minute, Minnie looked at her again, slightly more seriously now.</p><p>"Can we go to your place tonight?"</p><p>As innocently as Minnie had managed to ask the highly suggestive question, Miyeon's mind instantly entered a slight panic. She recognized that question a bit too well; it was <em>her</em> question, after all, it had been her question almost every time. She kind of hoped Minnie wasn't thinking what she feared she was thinking. Still, she couldn't really think of a reason to say no; they'd just been at Minnie's the night before, so it was only fair, right?</p><p>The sinking feeling in her stomach didn't go away, not even while she stumbled backwards and fell onto her bed, Minnie on top of her. She couldn't stop herself from muttering "door, Minnie, shut the door" into the taller girl's neck.</p><p>Minnie laughed at that, "who's gonna see?" But she obediently kicked the bedroom door shut anyway. Miyeon let out a tiny breath of relief, though she knew it was stupid. As if a door could stop Minnie.</p><p>She felt Minnie's breath, hot against her skin, and she let her eyes close, head tipping back in response to the other girl's warm lips on her neck. Her fingers clutched at Minnie's hair, pressing her head closer to her. She felt the other girl's warm tongue brush gently over a sensitive spot under her jaw, and a small gasp escaped her mouth. </p><p>Fuck, she thought, it's been so long.</p><p>She thought she felt Minnie smile against her skin. She pulled the other girl's face up and their lips found each other, open-mouthed and a little messy. Minnie whined softly into her mouth, voice vibrating under Miyeon's fingers where they were on her throat. She let her teeth grasp Minnie's bottom lip ever so gently, coaxing a small moan out of the other girl. Minnie's hands slid up under her shirt, over the soft warm skin of her stomach. A finger brushed just slightly under the bottom of her bra, as if asking for permission. Miyeon's brain was rapidly turning into mush at this point, and she wordlessly allowed the other girl to help her pull her top over her head and throw it haphazardly somewhere in a corner. Minnie's shirt followed right after, but Miyeon inadvertently noticed the other girl breaking their lips apart for a moment to toss the ball of cloth towards the door. </p><p>Of course, she thought somewhat bitterly to herself. </p><p>Minnie had started working on the front of her jeans when Miyeon suddenly rolled them over. Much more aggressively, she kissed the other girl, tongue roughly pushing her lips apart and demanding entrance. A little surprised, Minnie didn't react for a moment, but soon let Miyeon take control and willingly melted into her new urgency. Breaking away after a moment to catch her breath, Miyeon looked at the girl beneath her, both of them panting heavily.</p><p>"You're going to run away after." In Miyeon's head, it had been a question, one she had never meant to ask out loud, but it came out more like a sullen statement. Hearing herself, she realized she sounded a little pathetic. </p><p>Minnie stared at her, chest still heaving.</p><p>"Why, do you want me to stay?" Miyeon thought she saw a glint of amusement in the other girl's eyes.</p><p>"No, not really," she replied.</p><p>"Okay," Minnie was almost grinning now, "then-"</p><p>She pulled her back down. And as Miyeon felt the other girl's hands reach for her jeans again, she wondered what the hell was wrong with herself. She figured it wasn't so much about keeping the other girl for the night or having her stay till morning, not any of that, really. Maybe it was just because Minnie had somehow managed to keep her for a night. She realized she didn't necessarily have to lose to her, even if she couldn't stop Minnie from leaving. Was it a competition? Miyeon didn't know; she didn't really care anymore. She couldn't understand why she was thinking like this. Briefly, she considered the fact that she'd never been in this position before; every other time, she had been Minnie, and someone else had been her. As she kissed the other girl back, she realized she couldn't really decide if she wanted Minnie or if she wanted to destroy Minnie. Maybe she could have both. Wouldn't that be nice.</p><p>She focused her attention back on the girl under her, whose fingers were teasing at the waistband of her underwear now. Miyeon pushed her hand away, and Minnie made a small noise of protest, which was promptly cut short as Miyeon slid a hand into her pants. She felt a flicker of satisfaction as she realized how aroused the other girl already was.</p><p>"What the, ah-!"</p><p>Miyeon watched as Minnie's eyes screwed shut and leaned down to capture her lips again. She rubbed the other girl hard over her underwear, and felt as her mouth stopped functioning against her own, gasping for air instead. Minnie turned her head to the side, unable to deal with kissing Miyeon back anymore, and a strangled whimper escaped her mouth. Her hands searched for something to clutch onto as Miyeon picked up the pace, grabbing the roots of Miyeon's hair a little too harshly, and bunching up a fistful of sheets in the other hand. Her knuckles whitened as she felt her mind going blank, pressure building up in her abdomen. Miyeon placed her other hand against the side of Minnie's head, turning her around to look at her face. For a second, their eyes met, Minnie's dark and desperate with desire, not a trace of the innocence from before. The sight burned itself into Miyeon's mind, and she briefly wondered which version of Minnie she actually preferred. But then the other girl shut her eyes tightly again, eyebrows knitting together with the intensity of her pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, Miyeon, don't stop, I- I'm -" she gasped </p><p>Miyeon hummed, mouth pressed against on a spot under her ear, pulling her hand out momentarily to slide it under the final layer, finally feeling the other girl. She didn't let up her pace, fingers knowing exactly what they were doing.</p><p>"Wait, I-" Minnie managed to breathe out, voice turning into a desperate whine, "slow down Miyeon, s-seriously I'm gonna-"</p><p>And then the other girl's weight lifted off her entirely.</p><p>What??</p><p>She opened her eyes in shock, almost dizzy from the loss of contact. Miyeon was on her back next to her, looking almost like she was asleep, if it weren't that she was also breathing a little too heavily. </p><p>A good five seconds passed as Minnie gaped at her, eyes wide with confusion. What the hell was she doing? She was about to ask if she was okay when Miyeon opened her mouth.</p><p>"I'm tired," she said, voice actually reflecting it.</p><p>"..W-what?" </p><p>Miyeon leaned over Minnie, reaching for an oversized t-shirt she kept on a chair next to the bed and pulling it over her head. </p><p>Minnie watched incredulously as she kicked off her jeans and promptly fell back against the bed, sliding under the blankets. Was she being serious right now?</p><p>"It's nearly five am, Minnie, you should probably go home too, tomorrow's Monday."</p><p>And then she finally saw it, a slightly smug expression on the older girl's face. Minnie felt the heat reach her cheeks.</p><p>Miyeon wasn't done yet: "Though, you can sleep over tonight if you want," she opened her eyes, "it's warm here, you'll like it."</p><p>Minnie was bewildered. What the fuck, she thought to herself on repeat, what the fuck what the fuck.</p><p>"I'll skip school and drive us to Ikea tomorrow," Miyeon was looking straight at her now, watching her every reaction like it was some entertaining TV show.</p><p>Well, Minnie thought, she can go fuck herself too. She was still throbbing uncomfortably, almost painfully, but what hurt more was her ego. This had never happened to her before. She'd had enough, she decided, she was leaving. She picked herself up, backed away from the bed, almost forgetting to pick up her shirt from where it was lying in a crumpled pile in front of Miyeon's bedroom door. </p><p>It was nearly five am, and Minnie was wandering out on the cold streets all alone. Her thoughts were racing, jumbled and angry and incoherent. She never wanted to see Miyeon's stupid face ever again. She ended up on some bench, needing to cool down and not really feeling like going home. It wasn't like she cared that much about the sex, she could just find someone else, not like Miyeon was special or anything. So why did she feel so angry?</p><p>But eventually, with the biting cold air of the winter night and freezing bench she was sitting on, her thoughts began to calm down.</p><p>She was begging me to stay, Minnie told herself, she just chose the most annoying way to show it. </p><p>The realization amused her and tickled her vanity a little. </p><p>Meanwhile, Miyeon replayed the moment Minnie had left in her head over and over again, stomach twisting with a dark satisfaction. She almost laughed out loud to herself as she reached out to lightly trace her fingers over the dent in the pillow where Minnie had just been. She was acutely aware that it had been quite incredibly petty of her, but somehow she just wasn't able to resist the temptation in the moment. If only she'd been drunk, she thought meekly to herself, then she could've blamed it on the alcohol instead.</p><p>For some reason, though, hours later, as the cold winter sunlight had started to peek through her blinds, Miyeon still couldn't fall asleep. She lay in her bed, stomach feeling strange, and she became aware that she felt very much so deflated. She could still smell Minnie's scent in her blankets, and wondered why the other girl affected her so much. In the empty silence of the morning, Miyeon quietly pondered to herself if this was really the only way she knew how to feel for someone else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miyeon decided to take the long way home from the library, hugging two large textbooks which wouldn't fit in her backpack close to her chest. It was a Saturday night, and Miyeon had been in the library all day, studying for her midterms. Her brain felt absolutely fried, but the early spring air was sweet and soothing, and there was a pleasant evening breeze that tickled her hair. She had been only five or six minutes away from home when across the street, she spotted a girl that looked an awful lot like <em>her. </em></p><p>The last time she'd seen Minnie, the brown-haired girl had been running out of her bedroom, shirtless (and what a sight that had been). For a second, Miyeon was sure she was seeing things, but then she heard the other girl's light, airy laughter and she knew it really was her; she'd recognize that sound anywhere. Minnie was walking with some guy that was staring at her like a dog drooling at a piece of meat. Probably some random boy she picked up god-knows-where, Miyeon thought to herself and rolled her eyes. </p><p>She walked faster, hoping they'd turn at the next corner, and deciding that she would in case they didn't. But to her alarm, she noticed in her peripheral vision that the two were actually crossing the street and coming over to her side. There was no way they could avoid each other now. Shit, Miyeon thought, maybe I'll just pretend I don't recognize her?</p><p>Evidently Minnie was not thinking the same thing because:</p><p>"Whoa, Miyeon?!" </p><p>Well fuck. Okay then.</p><p>"Miyeon!"</p><p>She turned around.</p><p>"....uh, hi Minnie."</p><p>She looked exactly the same as Miyeon had remembered. Even her perfume is still the same, Miyeon realized as the other girl came closer, though she also smelled a little like alcohol and cigarette smoke. The guy waved at Miyeon too, smiling too wide to be entirely sober, and Miyeon awkwardly waved back. He had an arm around Minnie and she wasn't doing anything about it. Miyeon's curiosity got the better of her and she wasn't able to bite her tongue fast enough to stop herself from asking (in her best fake-nonchalant voice though):</p><p>"Your friend?"</p><p>Minnie laughed loud enough to possibly pass as drunk (though Miyeon had figured out by now that Minnie probably actually never got drunk).</p><p>"No I just met him," she had a strange expression on her face and she started walking closer to Miyeon, "but you're way prettier." She made a giggling noise, "wanna hook up again? I can just lose him."</p><p>Miyeon made her best what-the-fuck face at Minnie, not even knowing if she was supposed to say anything back. Minnie's male companion, on the other hand, was not having it at all.</p><p>"The fuck? you're gay??" He half-shouted, "Ew, what the fuck!?"</p><p>More cuss words spewed out of his mouth as he immediately tore himself away from Minnie and started sauntering off down the street, leaving the two girls to stare after him. Minnie just laughed; she looked entirely unbothered, maybe even like she was enjoying herself. </p><p>"He was kinda annoying anyway," Minnie commented.</p><p>Miyeon realized she might've actually done that on purpose just to get rid of him. Well, whatever, not her problem.</p><p>"Why does weird shit happen every time I see you?" Miyeon muttered under her breath and re-arranged the books in her arms, "uh, nice running into you, I've got midterms to study for so I'm gonna head home now." <em>alone</em>, thank you very much, she added in her head.</p><p>"Wait, wait, Miyeon I was just kidding earlier!" Minnie looked almost...bashful? "Can we - um, wanna just...catch up for a bit?" </p><p>Miyeon knew very well that those puppy eyes were just for show, but she had to admit that Minnie looked a bit like a lost kid, standing in the street in clothes that showed too much skin to possibly be warm enough in the brisk weather. She sighed, and cursed herself silently as she heard herself agreeing.</p><p>"Okay, just for a bit, I guess? But-" she added firmly, "we're not going to anyone's home this time."</p><p>Minnie's face lit up and she smiled brightly, like Miyeon had just made her entire day.</p><p>"Okay," she immediately agreed, "I know where we can go, there's this bench I go to every time I think about you."</p><p>"What??"</p><p>Minnie burst out laughing, "I'm kidding I'm kidding!"</p><p>Yep, she was still exactly as Miyeon had remembered.</p><p>--</p><p>"Is this it? This is the bench where you think about me?" Miyeon looked out at the view of the city from where they were standing in front of the bench, "wow, kinda romantic, Minnie," she couldn't help herself from remarking teasingly.</p><p>"Shut up," Minnie rolled her eyes.</p><p>They had been sitting there for a minute when Miyeon broke the silence:</p><p>"Do you, you know, just take people home all the time?" </p><p>Wow Miyeon, what a great icebreaker, she berated herself immediately. But Minnie looked like she was actually considering the question seriously.</p><p>"No, I almost never do. I usually just follow other people around, if I'm bored or something" she said, sounding a little less outspoken than usual, "I don't really like having other people in my home. You were an exception, though, you're pretty and you smell nice, so I didn't mind."</p><p>"Oh...um, wow I'm flattered?" Miyeon figured she shouldn't have expected Minnie's explanations to make much sense anyway. Feeling somewhat obliged to offer her side of the story, she added: "You know, when I first met you I never would've imagined you were like this. I genuinely thought you were the most adorable person ever."</p><p>Minnie gasped dramatically: "What, are you telling me you don't think I'm adorable anymore?" an exaggeratedly hurt expression on her face.</p><p>Miyeon laughed at that, and thought for a second.</p><p>"No, I still kinda think so. You're still adorable but also a little messed up."</p><p>Minnie sighed a little, and let her gaze fall to her hands in her lap.</p><p>"Well, of all the people I've ever met at the club, you're the first one I've ever invited to come sit on a bench and just talk."</p><p>Miyeon was somewhat aware that the atmosphere had changed a bit; she couldn't remember seeing this side of Minnie before.</p><p>"That's kind of the opposite of me. I don't think I've ever had a real, proper one-night stand ever," Miyeon confessed, honest in a way that was possible only with a stranger, "Like I have kinda? but it's never clean, you know? There're always some feelings or something stupid like that involved every time. I think you were the closest I've ever been to the real thing."</p><p>Minnie turned to look at her, but stayed silent, waiting for her to go on.</p><p>So she did.</p><p>"I, um, I don't know, catch feelings so easily, way too easily, really. And it's always for the stupidest reasons, or sometimes no reason at all. It's not like I'm a saint that just refuses to do the whole one-night stand thing, though," she added, "Honestly I might as well have been doing that, because I also get sick of the people that I fall in love with <em>so </em>fast. It's pretty shitty," she sighed. Why did she just say all that?</p><p>Minnie didn't say anything for a few seconds, and her voice was a bit quieter when she asked: "Did you fall in love with me back then?"</p><p>Miyeon giggled at that and looked at the other girl: "You actually are kinda adorable, you know?"</p><p>The other girl seemed almost offended and opened her mouth to say something back, but Miyeon had turned away, looking like she was thinking about what to say.</p><p>"You never really gave me a chance to get sick of you or anything," Miyeon admitted, "you left so fast." </p><p>"Excuse me, that was your fault," Minnie quipped.</p><p>"Yeah, but you were gonna leave either way." </p><p>"Not necessarily," Minnie smirked, "I might've stayed if you begged me to, <em>after </em>we were done."</p><p>Miyeon rolled her eyes. Leave it up to Minnie to say something like that, she thought.</p><p>"Honestly," the other girl wasn't done, "I'm still kinda upset about that. At least you were home; I couldn't even take a cold shower."</p><p>"Oh my g<em>od </em>Minnie shut <em>up</em>," Miyeon half-giggled, face starting to grow warm.</p><p>Minnie opened her mouth, looking like she was about to say some more embarrassing things, when suddenly she noticed the textbooks sitting in Miyeon's lap. </p><p>"What are those for?" </p><p>"Oh these? I'm an art history major. It's midterm season so I've been living in the library these days," she explained as Minnie reached out to touch one of the books.</p><p>"No more club for me," Miyeon said, a hint of a smile in her voice, "plus, look what kind of a weirdo I met the last time I went to the club."</p><p>Minnie scoffed amusedly but didn't say anything, instead grabbing one of the thick textbooks and opening it carefully like it was some fragile treasure. She flipped through a few pages and squinted at the crowded, tiny print for a few moments. When she looked back up at Miyeon, there was real admiration in her eyes.</p><p>"Wow, cool," she said softly, "Do you like it? Art history, I mean."</p><p>Miyeon sighed, "Sometimes, I guess? I used to love art so much in high school." She had no idea why she was being so honest with the other girl, "I really wanted to be an art teacher. But sometimes, I don't know, school just makes me hate everything." </p><p>The other girl laughed a little, "kinda like your love life, huh?"</p><p>Miyeon stopped to think for a moment, "Haha wow," she breathed out slightly incredulously, "I've never thought about it like that."</p><p>Minnie smiled at her, eyes turning into little crescents. For a second, Miyeon's brain saw absolutely nothing else.</p><p>Jesus, she thought thickly, I think I want to kiss her. <em>Wait what?</em> No, what the fuck Miyeon; she slapped herself mentally. She tried to force her stupid brain to regain some good sense and abruptly stood up.</p><p>"Okay, you know what, I should probably go home, I'm trying to sleep at a normal hour these days, since you know, gotta wake up for classes on time during exam season at least."</p><p>Minnie looked slightly saddened at the sudden end to their little reunion, but she said "okay" and handed the textbook back to Miyeon, "good luck on your midterms Miyeon." </p><p>"Thanks Minnie," Miyeon smiled for real at the other girl.</p><p>As she was hoisting her backpack back on her shoulders, Minnie added:</p><p>"You should come back to the club some time after your tests are done. We can hang out again; you're funny when you're drunk," a slightly mischievous glint in her eyes.</p><p>Miyeon remembered some embarrassing memories that she thought Minnie might have been alluding to and told her to screw off.</p><p>"You are never ever getting the privilege of seeing me drunk ever again," she retorted.</p><p>Minnie laughed, the sound free like the wind, and Miyeon thought it might've been impossible for her not to get carried along a little. A sense of familiarity settled between the two of them. Miyeon noticed that the other girl wasn't getting up.</p><p>"Aren't you going home too?" She asked.</p><p>"Eventually," Minnie said, "I kinda want to sit here a bit longer though."</p><p>"What, to think about me some more?" Miyeon smirked, "on your think-about-Miyeon bench?"</p><p>Miyeon swore she saw Minnie actually blush a bit.</p><p>"You screw off," she protested indignantly, "don't you have midterms to study for? Go home and sleep already."</p><p>Laughing, Miyeon stood and re-arranged the textbooks in her arms one last time, starting to leave.</p><p>"Okay, whatever you say Minnie, just keep your thoughts PG on my bench please."</p><p>"They were going to be!" Minnie yelled after her, "but thanks for reminding me!"</p><p>She watched as Miyeon left, crossing the street and disappearing behind a tall building. After a minute, she stood up, deciding that maybe she'd go home too, not really want to sit on the goddamn Miyeon bench anymore. After all, she figured, she'd probably wind up thinking about Miyeon anyway, bench or no bench.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. [M]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello friends, sorry about the atrociously long break between the last chapter and this one. I got caught up with school apps and kept putting this off. But here it is, an extra-long final chapter!! Hope y'all like it. </p><p> <br/>also tb to that one time minnie said "babe wake up im waiting for u" on a radio show and made all of us die and cringe at the same time.<br/>Some implications of smut but nothing too graphic.<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Miyeon, are you okay?" Yuqi yelled over the loud music and waved a hand in front of her face, "anyone home?"</p><p>Miyeon blinked slowly. <em>Oh, had she been spacing out again? </em></p><p>"I'll join you guys in a bit. I feel a bit dizzy; I'm gonna sit here for a couple minutes first," she replied.</p><p>Yuqi gave her a slightly concerned look but didn't push anymore, and disappeared into the crowd again, yelling this time for Soyeon. </p><p>Only a day after her midterms, Miyeon had found herself at that fateful club again. <em>Not </em>because of a particular brown-haired girl who'd told her to go, she insisted to herself, it had nothing to do with her at all; she'd just wanted to hang out with her friends after her exams and let loose. </p><p>Besides, Minnie wasn't even here. (Miyeon might have checked. Many times.) </p><p>However, sitting at the bar with eyes combing through the mass of dimly lit faces over and over, one would hardly say she looked like she was letting loose. A dull sort of disappointment sat in her chest. It weighed down like a rock, and deep deep down, she had an inkling of what it was, but right now, she was in no mood to admit anything of the sort. She looked into her glass and wondered if the feeling would go away if she drank enough. </p><p>Near the entrance, Miyeon noticed the door opening to let in another group of people, and without thinking, her head shot up, scrutinizing each new face in quick succession. But none of them were the one she was searching for. </p><p>What a waste of time. Miyeon bit the inside of her cheek, feeling frustrated and irritated with herself. </p><p>How long had she been sitting here and doing this? </p><p>She winced as she tipped down the rest of her drink, and got up to make her way to the dance floor, where she spotted her two friends. At least they looked like they were having fun.</p><p>"Yuqi."</p><p>Yuqi did not hear.</p><p>"Yuqi!" </p><p>Her back was still turned and the music was too loud. It was always so fucking loud.</p><p>"Soyeon!"   </p><p>Finally, Soyeon noticed, and tapped Yuqi to point behind her. </p><p>And they could immediately tell that Miyeon was not in a great mood. Yuqi's smile melted off her face almost immediately and was replaced with the look of concern from earlier.</p><p>"Miyeon, seriously, are you okay?" she yelled.</p><p>"Do you wanna go outside for a bit?" Soyeon offered.</p><p>Miyeon tried to soften the irritation she felt inside. It wasn't fair to her friends; it wasn't their fault, after all.</p><p>"I'm okay, I'm just, uh, my head kind of hurts, so I might dip early. But you guys should stay, I'll just call a cab." </p><p>Yuqi and Soyeon exchanged a cautious glance. </p><p>"We'll wait outside with you."</p><p>"No seriously, don't worry about me, I think I just need some quiet," Miyeon insisted. </p><p>She really did need some quiet. She never thought she could hate music this much. </p><p>Yuqi looked like she was going to follow her out anyway, but Soyeon grabbed her arm and pulled her back, shooting her a warning glare. Then she looked back at Miyeon:</p><p>"You'll text us when you get home, okay?"</p><p>"Or if you need anything," Yuqi added.</p><p>Miyeon nodded and gave her friends a small smile. </p><p>And with that, she practically ran outside. She greeted the cool outdoor air gratefully, and took a deep breath. Maybe she'd walk around a bit before going home; it would feel like an even greater waste of time if she just went straight home. At least that was what she told herself. </p><p>So she acted like it was an absolute surprise when somehow, not five minutes later, she had arrived at a convenience store that just so happened to be where her and Minnie had last shared a cup ramen. </p><p><em>Well, this </em>is <em>the closest convenience store to the club</em>, Miyeon rationalized to herself. So, reasonably, it was no wonder that she'd so happen to pass by it while walking around the area.  </p><p>And going in was just to warm up for a bit. It was kind of chilly outside, after all.</p><p>But searching and scanning every aisle without the intent to buy anything? That was a little harder to justify. </p><p>With a heavy sigh, Miyeon decided it was time to go home. </p><p><em>It really is a boring store</em>, she thought as she walked out empty-handed two minutes after having entered, <em>why would anyone like this store particularly</em>? </p><p>In the cab ride home, Miyeon swore to herself she'd never go out to this club again. Clearly nothing good ever came from it. But most importantly, she needed to sort out her thoughts right now. She realized, with the addition of a little honesty-inspiring alcohol in her system, that it was more than just frustration and loud music that had ruined her night.</p><p>So when the cab passed by a familiar neighbourhood that contained a familiar bench, Miyeon asked the driver to stop. </p><p><em>It's the me-bench, after all</em>, Miyeon reasoned, <em>what better place would there be to think about my problems?</em></p><p>She ignored the slight twinge of disappointment she felt when she saw that the bench was empty. But instead of sorting her feelings out, Miyeon thought about everything else. She thought about how much she hated loud music and convenience store ramen and dropping ice cream on the ground at 4am. She even briefly thought about her old dreams of becoming an art teacher. </p><p>It was avoidance. She knew it, but it was also kind of therapeutic nonetheless. After weeks of studying for midterms and then forcing herself to party, sitting alone outside in the evening breeze and just peacefully spending time with herself was calming. Her thoughts tended to drift towards obscure topics, but it was calming even so.</p><p>Until she looked up and spotted the face she had been looking for all night.</p><p>Minnie was walking alone on the other side of the street, and wasn't looking in her direction. Miyeon felt her heart simultaneously stop and also pick up speed; she'd finally given up on finding Minnie and now she shows up here? </p><p>But the other girl still hadn't noticed Miyeon, hadn't even looked in the general direction. She was waiting at a crosswalk now, about to turn the corner and disappear. </p><p>The crosswalk timer was at 5 seconds. </p><p><em>About to disappear again</em>, Miyeon thought to herself slowly. </p><p>3 seconds now. </p><p>Minnie's foot hesitated as it started to step off the curb, even though there were no cars around. </p><p><em>So she's not a jaywalker, </em>Miyeon noted the detail to herself, feeling slightly creepy.</p><p>2 seconds.</p><p>This time, Miyeon did not stop to think about justifying her actions with alcohol. In fact, if she had thought at all, she would probably never have done it.</p><p>1 second.</p><p>"Minnie!"</p><p>There was no loud music here, and Minnie heard her, loud and clear. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Minnie cheerfully greeted her.</p><p>Miyeon opened her mouth and then closed it. What <em>was </em>she doing here?</p><p>"I..ah, I'm just sitting on this, um, bench," Miyeon stuttered, not sitting on the bench, "Or, uh, standing now? but I mean, I was sitting."</p><p>She trailed off nonsensically as she noticed the other girl carefully looking her up and down from head to toe. A devilish smirk appeared on Minnie's face.</p><p>Miyeon smiled along for no reason.</p><p>"You're all prettied up on this fine Friday night," Minnie said slowly and thoughtfully, "did you, maybe, actually go to the club after your midterms?"</p><p>"No!" Miyeon lied immediately without thinking, and then tried to make up for it, "No, I was with two of my friends, but my head started hurting, so I went home early."</p><p>There, that was true at least.</p><p>"Ah, and here I thought you might've actually gone to the club to look for me," Minnie chuckled good-naturedly.</p><p>Miyeon gulped slightly. She laughed nervously and attempted to divert the subject:</p><p>"So, uh, what are <em>you </em>doing here?"</p><p>"Oh, I was just heading home," Minnie waved her arm vaguely towards a cluster of tall buildings further down the street she'd been about to cross earlier.</p><p>"Home?"</p><p>"I live close to here," Minnie raised her eyebrows, "you don't remember?"</p><p>Oh. Right. </p><p>"I'm bad at remembering these kinds of things," Miyeon admitted sheepishly, "but that's neat! I live near here too." </p><p>"I <em>know </em>that, you dummy," Minnie rolled her eyes amusedly.</p><p>Miyeon tried to save herself, "I would've remembered these things better too if I hadn't been so drunk." </p><p>Minnie thought for a moment.</p><p>"But you're sober right now, right?"</p><p>Miyeon nodded slowly. She was not blackout drunk. That was close enough to count as being sober....right?</p><p>"Um, if you're head isn't hurting too bad, do you want to get dinner? I was just about to go find food, and two's better company than one, so-" </p><p>Minnie looked away, seemingly somewhat embarrassed. But Miyeon was too "sober" to notice. What she <em>did </em>notice, however, was:</p><p>"Dinner? Now? At 11:30pm?"</p><p>"Dinner can happen whenever, okay?" Minnie glanced back at her. After a pause, she redirected her gaze at a crack in the pavement and added:</p><p>"There's a place across from my building that's open till 3am. Do you, um, do you like sushi?"</p><p>Truthfully, any food sounded like an amazing idea right now to Miyeon. </p><p>She nodded, so forcefully she almost stumbled a little, and Minnie let out a breath, which turned into a laugh as she saw how clumsy Miyeon was on her feet. </p><p>-</p><p>Miyeon knew this restaurant. Back in freshman year, she used to come here with Yuqi and Soyeon to stuff themselves into self-induced food comas after they came back from frat parties. Back then, Miyeon had quickly discovered that she didn't love parties, so she eventually stopped going. Instead, she found herself at the library most nights. She hated studying, but she hated her low GPA even more, so she mostly left the other two to their shenanigans when it came to partying. </p><p>This sushi place, though, was something she had missed. As they entered the restaurant, Miyeon felt her mood immediately elevate; her head wasn't hurting at all anymore. She felt buzzed, but contentedly so, and found herself smiling happily for no particular reason. Coming here was like a fond trip down memory lane for Miyeon, and the cozy ambience of the sushi restaurant in the late night was both comforting and familiar to her. </p><p>Maybe that was why she found herself boldly sidling up next to Minnie as they pored over the single menu the waitress had given to them. At the sudden physical contact, Minnie's eyes visibly widened, and she kept them pointedly trained on the menu. </p><p>At some point Miyeon realized she was staring at the other girl instead of the menu. She had a soft spot for cute things, and Minnie, well, Minnie just looked extremely cute right now. The fact that the length of her uninterrupted staring had long crossed the line of what was socially acceptable did not quite occur to her. </p><p>Eventually, Minnie also noticed Miyeon's shameless staring. She turned to look at her with a quizzical expression in her eyes, and suddenly their faces were a little too close to each other. </p><p>Minnie jerked back slightly and scrambled to find something to say:</p><p>"Ah, um, do you know what you're getting?" </p><p>Then, seeming to notice something, she squinted slightly and leaned slightly closer again. </p><p>"Why do you smell like..like-" she struggled to pinpoint the scent.</p><p>Shit, Miyeon realized a second too late. Of course she smelled like alcohol. </p><p>"Yeah, um, I-" She tried to find the words to explain. </p><p>Her thoughts spun madly into irrationality as she realized her lie was coming apart. Minnie knew she'd been drinking. So Minnie probably knew she went to the club. She probably knew Miyeon went to <em>that </em>club. She probably knew Miyeon went there to look for her. Hell, she probably thought Miyeon had stalked her and found her on purpose. So she knew Miyeon liked her. </p><p>
  <em>She knew Miyeon what?</em>
</p><p>Miyeon's heartrate picked up speed. She heard it pounding in her ears. <em>Well then</em>, she thought to herself, <em>there's nothing to lose anymore</em>. Maybe on another day, in another place, she would be panicking, but right now, the realization felt somehow liberating. She found her voice again:</p><p>"Yeah I know, I kinda do, haha sorry. You smell nice though," she told the other girl, "I always think you smell really nice."</p><p>Minnie's mouth opened slightly in surprise, and a tinge of redness began to grow on her face. Miyeon leaned in even closer and she heard Minnie's breath hitch.  </p><p><em>Ah, so cute</em>, Miyeon thought internally. She found it attractive that there were so many sides to Minnie, some that she didn't quite know, some that confused her, and some that she was almost a little afraid of. But this was the Minnie that made her heart skip a beat. </p><p>It reminded Miyeon a bit of when they first met. Though she didn't really remember exactly what had happened, she remembered a certain sense of pureness and sweetness to what they had between them, whatever that was. </p><p>It wasn't a relationship, not even a friendship, really. Minnie wasn't her girlfriend; what they had was no more than only a fragmentary glimpse of something like that. But in moments like these, Miyeon wished it could be something more.</p><p>Miyeon's gaze lowered down to the other girl's mouth unconsciously. Minnie didn't back away from her.</p><p>There was something about Minnie that always made Miyeon worry that she was going to slip away. It was the freedom that Miyeon had always wanted with everyone else. Minnie was free, and she tried to set Miyeon free too. But it only made Miyeon want her even more. </p><p>She closed her eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Nothing to lose, right? </em>
</p><p>She leaned in and gently closed the gap between their lips. For the first time, Miyeon wished she wasn't doing this drunk. She thought she felt Minnie press back against her mouth ever so softly and then-</p><p>"Can I take your orde- oh.."</p><p>Minnie pulled back like an electric shock had jolted through her. Miyeon turned around to see a very flustered waitress staring at them, notepad in hand.  </p><p>A few long and painful seconds stretched on awkwardly between the three of them. Finally Miyeon broke the silence: </p><p>"Yeah, um, sure" </p><p>She recited her usual favourite order. Then, seeing as Minnie had seemingly gone mute, she recited Yuqi's usual order too. The waitress nodded and walked away as quickly as she could.</p><p>Miyeon turned back around to Minnie, who was now smiling shyly into her teacup. </p><p>"Oh, I forgot to order drinks," Miyeon suddenly remembered, "do you want anything?" </p><p>Minnie shook her head: "I'm good, you?"</p><p>Miyeon laughed, "Nah, I think I've had enough alcohol for the night."</p><p>Minnie looked up.</p><p>"Alcohol? I thought you said..." She looked at Miyeon confusedly, and then: "Wait, that's it! you <em>do </em>kinda smell like vodka."</p><p>It took Miyeon a few seconds to properly process the information she was gleaning from Minnie's response.</p><p><em>Wait so....she </em>didn't <em>know???</em></p><p>And that was when Miyeon realized she had made a very, very stupid mistake. She blinked rapidly, trying to assess the gravity of her own idiocy. Did this possibly mean...</p><p>"So you....you don't know that I went to the club to -to look for you?"</p><p>"You did what now??"</p><p><em>Holy shit, Cho Miyeon, </em>she thought to herself incredulously. </p><p>She buried her face in her hands and attempted to melt into the seat right there and then. She wanted to disappear into thin air and just hide from this terrible embarrassment. </p><p>And then, to her horror, Minnie started laughing. Really laughing.</p><p>But when Miyeon looked up, she saw that Minnie's eyes weren't unkind; she wasn't laughing at her. She was just...laughing. Miyeon smiled along dumbly in spite of herself. When Minnie finally stopped, she looked Miyeon square in the eyes. </p><p>"You really went to look for me?" </p><p>It was Miyeon's turn to stare into her teacup.</p><p>"...maybe," she admitted in the smallest possible voice she could manage, face still burning.</p><p>She heard Minnie take a deep breath but didn't quite dare to look at her.</p><p>But suddenly, Minnie's hands were pulling her forward by the waist, and she felt those soft lips on her own again. Miyeon froze in shock for a second, eyes widening with surprise. </p><p>Miyeon couldn't help but smile slightly against the other girl's mouth. She felt Minnie smile back, until they had to break apart. </p><p>Minnie pulled back first, glancing behind Miyeon at the counter.</p><p>"That waitress is probably annoyed as shit with us," Minnie laughed quietly. </p><p>She leaned in again, a little hesitantly, and stole one last small kiss before ducking her head away. </p><p>As if on cue, the waitress began walking cautiously towards their table with their food, approaching as loudly as she could this time. </p><p>Miyeon had a million questions in her mind, but decided those could wait till after their bellies were full.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, her questions were never quite answered that night. In fact, she only became more confused, as she found herself in Minnie's bed for the second time in her life. </p><p>Minnie had offered to get Miyeon a bandaid at her place right across the street after she'd accidentally fell and cut her knee open on the way out of of the sushi place. But evidently, the get-bandaid-and-leave plan had somehow gone far off the rails. Her scraped knee was the last thing on Miyeon's mind now, as Minnie's weight on top of her pressed her firmly into the sheets.</p><p>This, she decided, this was something that was more familiar for them: no talking except heavy breaths and curse words through gritted teeth. </p><p>But that didn't mean that there was nothing else. </p><p>Before Miyeon's mind went entirely blank, she found herself still fighting against her own thoughts. It was all Minnie, Minnie, Minnie. But she couldn't think straight either, not when Minnie was-</p><p>The other girl's eyes were dark, her breath was hot; Miyeon realized she wouldn't be able to keep up for long. </p><p>She thought it was a little amusing and also ironic that Minnie was the one distracting her now from thinking about Minnie. </p><p>Minnie paused and ventured at an infuriatingly slow pace closer to where Miyeon wanted her most right now.</p><p>"Is this okay?" </p><p>Miyeon nodded impatiently and tried to press her body closer.</p><p>Minnie pulled back slightly; Miyeon could almost hear the smirk in her voice.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"Minnie, please," Miyeon knew she sounded pathetic, but she couldn't find it in herself to care in the moment. </p><p>Minnie teased her for a few agonizing seconds longer, before finally-</p><p>"Okay okay, sorry baby, just a little payback for last time"</p><p>"Minnie!" Miyeon whined.</p><p>And then she was back, skin warm and soft against Miyeon's. Somehow, it all felt very right, pet name and everything.</p><p>As Miyeon unraveled against Minnie, she pulled the other girl as close to her as she could. Even if she couldn't tell Minnie her feelings through words, she could tell her like this. She dug her nails into the taller girl's back and pressed their bodies flush against each other, so intensely that Minnie let out a tiny whimper. </p><p>She didn't let go, not even after she had come down from her high. When Minnie made a small attempt to squirm away, she only held on tighter.</p><p>"Miyeon, you're - squeezing the life out of me. I can't breathe."</p><p>
  <em>Oops.</em>
</p><p>"Ahh sorry," Miyeon whispered sheepishly, scooting herself backwards quickly.</p><p>Minnie laughed quietly, still a little breathless. She brushed the messy hair out of Miyeon's eyes. </p><p>Of all the things Miyeon wanted to ask Minnie right now, only one question made its way out of her mouth:</p><p>"Are you going to leave now?"</p><p>Minnie pulled her a little closer again, eyes smiling with mirth. </p><p>Miyeon's heart pounded in her chest. This felt like some sort of major decisive moment for her.</p><p>"Miyeon, you idiot."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>"You know I live here, right? This is my apartment. We're in my bed. Where the fuck am I going to go?"</p><p><em>Oh. </em>Miyeon let out a small breath of relief and laughed at herself.</p><p>"I should be the one asking you," Minnie murmured, almost inaudibly now, "wanna stay?"</p><p>Miyeon nodded slightly against the other girl's chest. The tiredness was taking over her.</p><p>Minnie pulled the blanket over them and settled down next to Miyeon. </p><p>Then, just as Miyeon began to relax into Minnie's warmth next to her, it suddenly disappeared. </p><p>She tried to react to the unexpected loss of contact, but her body was sluggish from exhaustion, and by the time she'd opened her eyes, Minnie was already out the bedroom door.</p><p>Miyeon shook her head, trying to come out of her half-asleep state and figure out what was going on. Didn't Minnie <em>just</em> say she wasn't going to leave? What kind of a joke was this?</p><p>But not more than a few moments later, Minnie was back. She flipped the lights open, waving around a box of something in her hand. Miyeon squinted in the sudden brightness, trying to make out what it was that Minnie was holding.</p><p>Was it...bandaids?</p><p>"Your knee, Miyeon. That's why we even came here in the first place, remember?" Minnie shook her head amusedly.</p><p>She came closer to the side of the bed and gingerly lifted the blanket up from over Miyeon's leg. She carefully examined the small cuts on Miyeon's knee, before covering them up with two red-and-white bandaids. Miyeon's eyes adjusted to the light and she leaned down closer to inspect Minnie's handiwork.</p><p>"Seriously, Minnie? Minnie Mouse bandaids?" Miyeon giggled as she recognized the cartoon figure on the bandaids.</p><p>Minnie fake-glared at her.</p><p>"It's not my real name. Wait till you hear what my brothers' names are."</p><p>"What, Mickey Mouse?"</p><p>"I'm not even kidding. Mic, Mac, and Minnie." </p><p>Miyeon smiled: "That's actually really cute." </p><p>She realized she'd never heard Minnie talk about her family before; she'd never really heard Minnie talk about her life at all actually. She was about to ask Minnie what her real name was when she stood up.</p><p>Minnie patted Miyeon's bandaged knee one last time as if to say "all better", then pulled the blanket back over her legs again and walked over to flip the light switch off.</p><p>"Can we sleep now?" Miyeon whined at the other girl, still missing the feeling of Minnie's weight next to her.</p><p>"Can't see anything.." Minnie muttered as she tried to find her way back to her spot the bed, clambering over Miyeon in the process.</p><p>"Ow!" Miyeon complained.</p><p>"<em>Oww!</em>" Minnie mocked her exaggeratedly.</p><p>Miyeon playfully shoved her arm and Minnie chuckled amusedly.</p><p>The silence around them grew comfortable as they settled closer to each other again.</p><p>"Oh yeah," Minnie mumbled sleepily, "how did your midterms go?" </p><p>Miyeon smiled secretly in the dark, a little touched that the other girl remembered.</p><p>"Not too bad, actually." </p><p>"Right, good enough for you to want to hit the club right after."  </p><p>Miyeon covered her face with her hands and groaned as she recalled that whole ordeal again. </p><p>Minnie laughed at her embarrassment, but snuggled closer.</p><p>"You could've just asked for my number, you know? You won't actually find me at the club every single day."</p><p>Miyeon thanked the gods that Minnie couldn't see her face in the darkness. It was probably redder than the bandaids on her knee.</p><p>"We're never going to talk about me going to the club ever again, okay?"</p><p>To her annoyance, Minnie did not stop laughing.</p><p>"Why?? It's so cute. I can't believe you actually went."</p><p>"Minnie!!"</p><p>Miyeon burrowed her face into the gap between their pillows. </p><p>"Okay okay, never again, never again!" Minnie agreed, though still giggling. </p><p>She reached an arm around Miyeon's body and began rubbing slow circles absentmindedly into her back. Half-asleep, Miyeon resurfaced from between the two pillows and curled up against Minnie's front instead. </p><p>Before she let herself slip into unconsciousness, she briefly hoped that this wouldn't all fall apart come morning. </p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p> </p><p>The morning was weird, but not in the way Miyeon had worried about.</p><p>Minnie purposely woke her up in the most disgustingly sweet voice ever:</p><p>"Baabyy" she drawled, pawing at Miyeon's arm, "wake upp" </p><p>Miyeon's heart skipped several beats, but she tried to hide that. Instead, she cringed exaggeratedly and fake barfed.</p><p>"Move over, I think I'm going to vomit."</p><p>"Good thing you're not actually my girlfriend, cause then you'd be vomiting a lot"</p><p>Miyeon's head rose up slightly at the words "not actually my girlfriend".</p><p>
  <em>Was she doing this on purpose? </em>
</p><p>Miyeon rolled her eyes at the other girl but her face reddened noticeably. On purpose or not, Minnie's words made their effect.</p><p>"We'd probably be terrible together though, don't you think?" Minnie said carefully, turning to look at Miyeon and watching her reaction closely.</p><p>No, Miyeon did not think so at all, but her curiosity was piqued.</p><p>"Why? How do you know?"</p><p>Minnie turned back and stared at the ceiling thoughtfully for a few moments.</p><p>"You'd leave me. Or I'd leave you," she stated calmly, "isn't that just how we are? You admitted it yourself that day on the bench."</p><p>So she still remembered that. It felt like a long time ago to Miyeon though.</p><p>"Huh, you didn't strike me as the type to think about consequences."</p><p>"I only do if they involve you," Minnie practically sing-songed, all seriousness from a moment ago gone.</p><p>Miyeon cringed again. "Nevermind, you know what, I agree, I would definitely leave you."</p><p>"Noo babe don't say that!" Minnie lunged over and latched onto Miyeon, acting as unbearably clingy as was humanly possible.</p><p>"And stop calling me ba-"</p><p>Minnie wasn't listening. She was too busy laughing at Miyeon's clearly flustered and blushing face, her her eyes disappearing into cute little semicircles. Miyeon trailed off and felt herself smiling in spite of herself. Without thinking, she traced a finger over Minnie's cheek, and the other girl turned to look at her, half a shit-eating grin still on her face. </p><p>Miyeon blinked. </p><p><em>Ah</em>, she thought blankly to herself, <em>she's going to be the death of me</em>. </p><p>And with that somewhat conclusive concession, she pulled Minnie a bit closer and kissed her, right on the mouth.</p><p>Minnie's eyes shot open, and she all but squeaked in surprise. Miyeon held the other girl's face in place with a hand on her jaw, but she felt Minnie pulling away gently after a moment, eyes still wide.</p><p>That was when the panic hit, and Miyeon's brain just about short-circuited as she realized she might have just crossed some unsaid line of intimacy. She weighed her odds of convincingly pulling off a joke to brush everything off. But the other girl was still smiling at her? albeit with question marks in her eyes. </p><p>Then without warning, Minnie leaned back in. Miyeon froze, brain truly short-circuiting now, but the other girl simply pressed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth, and then pulled back. Miyeon managed to turn even redder than she already was.</p><p>"I-" She made a futile attempt to form a sentence. </p><p>"am catching feelings for me?" Minnie finished for her, voice still joking but also with a cautious undertone.</p><p>Miyeon opened her mouth, hesitating for a few moments. The laughter in Minnie's eyes fell away gradually as the silence between them stretched on longer.</p><p>"...yeah," Miyeon eventually admitted quietly. </p><p>She held her breath and waited for some sort of reaction from Minnie, but all the other girl said was-</p><p>"That was the first time you kissed me sober."</p><p>Okay, well, that was definitely not what Miyeon had been expecting.</p><p>"Oh? You've been keeping track?"</p><p>Minnie stared back at her for a moment. Miyeon struggled to maintain eye contact, nerves still a bit shaken after her confession. </p><p>"Miyeon, you really can't tell?"</p><p>Miyeon blinked, confused: "Hm?"</p><p>They stared at each other for one long moment as Minnie waited for Miyeon to come to her senses.</p><p>Miyeon did not come to her senses.</p><p>Minnie took a deep breath. </p><p>"It's so fucking obvious, Miyeon, I like you too."</p><p>Miyeon's breath caught in her throat for a second. She opened her mouth and tried to confirm what she just heard. Did Minnie just say she-</p><p>Before Miyeon could continue being dense, Minnie leaned forward and pressed her mouth against the other girl's lips. That effectively and immediately shut Miyeon up.</p><p>Minnie's hands travelled up Miyeon's sides as she pulled her even closer, and Miyeon melted into her touch. It wasn't the first time they'd done this, but somehow it felt different. There was something more sincere, more vulnerable about the way they met each other in the middle this time.</p><p>Miyeon pulled away first, trying to catch her breath, but Minnie insistently chased after her lips, whining slightly at the loss of contact. Faces barely an inch apart, they smiled dumbly at each other like stupid teenagers. Miyeon's thumb brushed softly over Minnie's ear, and the other girl leaned into her touch.</p><p>It didn't feel like a one-night stand to Miyeon anymore (and really, had it ever?), but she wanted to know if Minnie felt the same.</p><p>"I thought you were into thinking about consequences?" she asked softly.</p><p>Minnie rolled her eyes.</p><p>"I forget sometimes too, okay?"</p><p>Miyeon smiled at that. She reckoned she could deal with forgetting once in a while too. While she'd always told herself that being near-sighted could hurt herself, it was also stifling to live prudently all the time. Maybe some day in the future, she would regret it. But there was the future, and then there was the now. And right now, Minnie made her want to throw her caution to the wind. </p><p>"Miyeon?" Minnie tried to nudge her back to reality as she lost herself to her own thoughts.</p><p>Minnie's gaze looked as sweet and caring as always. It always felt like too much, but Miyeon let herself meet the other girl's eyes this time. </p><p>"Baby?" Minnie tried again, drawing the word out in a purposely high-pitched voice.</p><p>Miyeon's train of thoughts came to an abrupt end as she burst out laughing at Minnie's cringeworthy pouting. </p><p>Maybe it was a bit too much, but Miyeon thought she could live with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I actually wrote chapter 1 intending for this to be a one-shot, and just randomly decided to make it into a series, which is why i actually had no real idea what kind of an ending I wanted. But I kinda like where they are in terms of their "relationship" at the end of the story here. from here, they could go in any direction, and i feel like that would be a whole other story in itself (maybe one day i'll write a sequel?) but for now, maybe they really fall in love, maybe they just develop their "friendship", or maybe they drift apart entirely, you can decide :) </p><p>Please drop a comment to tell me what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>